ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior
The ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics Slash ZAKU Warrior is the close combat configuration of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior achieved through the use of the EX-K Slash Wizard Pack. In addition to the standard armaments of the ZAKU Warrior, the Slash ZAKU Warior is armed with two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons as well as a MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe, which is possibly the strongest melee weapon available to the ZAKU Warrior. The Slash ZAKU Warrior is one of the lightest configuration of the ZAKU Warrior and this allows it to stay mobile during close combat. Armaments ;*Hand Grenades :Stored on the waist of the suit, four hand grenades are among the standard armament of the ZAKU. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. :;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk ::While other suits usually use beam sabers for close combat, the ZAKU Warrior instead uses a beam tomahawk which can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a physical shield, which is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. ;*MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe :The primary close combat weapon of the Slash ZAKU Warrior, the MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe is like a pole-arm version of the beam tomahawk. The beam axe has a greater reach than the beam tomahawk and may even be greater than most beam sabers. The beam axe has two beam blades at the top and a metal scythe attached to the bottom. When not in use, the beam axe will retract and is stored on the back waist armor. ;*MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Slash ZAKU Warrior back are two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons. The Gatling beam cannons posses a very high rate of fire in exchange for weaker beams, and are mainly used for suppressive fire and for intercepting attacks. Unlike the beam rifle of the ZAKU, the Gatling beam cannons are directly powered by the suit's battery. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoint ;*EX-K Slash Wizard History After the end of the first war and the signing of the Junius Treaty, a new generation of mobile suits was needed by ZAFT to cope with the technological and numerical restrictions placed on the superpowers as part of the treaty. The ZAKU series's ZAKU Warrior was one such machine, it was produced as part of the "New Millennium Series" of mobile suit, and has the ability to mount Striker Pack-like Wizard Packs to adapt to different combat situations. When the Second Alliance-PLANT War broke out between ZAFT and the EA, the ZAKU Warrior and its higher performance sibling, the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, was used alongside the older models in most battles of the war. Due to its ability to mount Wizard Packs, ZAKU Warriors were nearly every time fielded with such a pack attached to it. The Slash ZAKU Warrior, while not as common as the Blaze ZAKU Warrior, would see combat throughout many theaters of war such as the PLANTS, the moon, and the Orb Union. Gallery lunaslash.jpg|Lunamaria Hawke Custom SlashZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png External links *Slash ZAKU Warrior on MAHQ